


Castiel's cafe

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable!boys, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel owns a cafe and Dean is the new hired help. A misunderstanding makes Castiel think that Sam is Dean's boyfriend, not his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's cafe

**Pairings:** Castiel/Dean, hint of Lucifer/Sam

  
 **A/N** : This is written for  [this photo](https://twitter.com/SpnDestiel/status/262101471833755648/photo/1) and that's all it takes to have a fanfic, don't you think?  
After I finished this fanfic I went to see 'Dean & DeLuca' info on their website (never heard of it before) so Cas' cafe comes from my own mind. Sorry for the dumb title, btw :(  
  
 **A/N#2** : This is unbeta'd. If you spot any errors, please let me know. I tried to find I beta, but no luck. I apologize for any mistake I made.  
  
  
  
  
'DeLuca' opened only a couple of months ago, when Castiel's associate decides to move to another city putting him in the difficult position to find some help as soon as possible. Castiel is undoubtedly good with baking and preparing meals, but his customer skills suck at best. There's a reason why he chose Balthazar as his associate; Cas deals with the accounts and hides in the kitchen, Balthazar deals with customers and suppliers.  
  
Finding someone new isn't a problem; Castiel's brother Gabriel puts an advert into the newspaper where he's working and three prospective employees turn out the same morning with their shining CVs. Castiel doesn't have a clue how to conduct an interview, so he juggles between serving customers, showing his awkwardness and exchanging few words here and there.  
  
The first one, Chuck, doesn't even have a CV. He reeks of booze and is even more awkward than Castiel. The second, Ruby, looks like she's ready to slaughter him if not hired – and Castiel doubts she can be good with people –. The third, Uriel, is even scarier than Ruby.  
  
The lunch hour is busy and Castiel almost gives up to the temptation to call back Chuck, when a gorgeous guy leans on the counter with a knowing smirk on his lips. "Need some help?" He has Gabriel's paper on his hands, so he's definitely looking for a job. "I'll help you and you can see I'm damn good at this. Interview later."  
  
Castiel is too desperate – and this guy is too gorgeous – and nods wordlessly.  
  
"Name's Dean," he introduces himself, walking behind the counter like he owns it. "You're Cas, right?"  
  
"Castiel," he corrects him.  
  
"Cas is shorter." He winks at him and starts talking to the customers, taking their orders with a smirk, and filling cups of coffees.  
  
In the end, Castiel doesn't even interview him. He hires him on the spot. For the first time since Balthazar went away, he's not bone tired and when Dean smiles widely at the news, Castiel knows he took the right decision.  
  
  
  
  
Dean is extremely good with people. He always has that easy smile on his face, and talking and flirting aren't much of a hassle. Castiel finds himself kind of mesmerized at Dean's antics; he spies on him from the kitchen, pretending to be busy when Dean catches him looking, and for once being that awkward with people is a burden, because, they are together from morning to closing time, almost every day, and Dean has done all the talking and Castiel only hums and says something awkward.  
  
For Dean's part, he doesn't laugh or teases him. Well, not with cruelty, he does that with camaraderie, like they're friends or something.  
  
  
  
  
A tall man with floppy hair visits Dean at lunchtime, sitting at the counter and ordering a Caesar salad. Dean snorts and calls him 'Bitch', but there's an obvious familiarity between them. Too much familiarity.  
  
Dean smacks his arm and talks with him too much. Castiel tries to dodge him when he comes in the kitchen and says  _Sam_  wants to meet him. Castiel doesn't really need to meet Dean's boyfriend, especially if he's a nice guy and Castiel would find hard to hate him.  
  
"Come on, man, you need to meet Sam!"  
  
"I'm busy, right now, Dean." He's baking his famous chocolate cheesecake, measuring the cocoa powder with his usual precision.  
  
"No biggie, he'll come back."  
  
That's not good. Castiel peeks at the door just in time when Dean leans over Sam, whispering something to his ear that makes Sam blush and call him 'jerk'.  
  
It's not like Cas had a chance with Dean, after all.  
  
  
  
  
Closing time is always just Dean and Castiel; Dean cleans and share some anecdotes, Castiel cleans the kitchen and talks about the new recipes they can include in the menu.  
  
Since Dean started working at 'DeLuca', he brings tapes every other night, so they can have classic rock music to keep them company. Castiel is not a great fan of Led Zeppelin or AC/DC, but he likes when Dean hums them. The atmosphere in the cafe is familiar, and Castiel likes seeing traces of Dean's passage.  
  
"Hey, Cas," calls Dean, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. "Tomorrow I'm going out with some friends. Wanna come?"  
  
"I'm not really good with social interaction."  
  
Dean laughs. "I'm  _that_  bad that you're don't want to hang out with me after work? You sound like Sam, sometimes, I'm not a dick."  
  
"You're not, Sam is wrong," Castiel jumps in Dean's defense immediately. How is that Sam say those things to Dean? "I like spending time with you, it's just – other people."  
  
"Then we should hang out, the two of us I mean," replies Dean easily while he's stripping off the white apron.  
  
"I'd like that," Castiel admits, and he's sure his cheeks are pink and flushed and his voice barely audible. It's not a date, because Dean is definitely a loyal and faithful person, but maybe Castiel can have his own time with him and pretend that things are different.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow, then? We hit a bar and drink a couple of beers."  
  
"I thought you're hanging out with your friends."  
  
Dean shrugs. "Now I'm hanging out with you. See ya, Cas!"  
  
Castiel looks down, trying to hide his red blush and wide smile, utterly pleased and flattered that Dean has chosen him to spend some time with him.  
  
  
  
  
"Why is called 'DeLuca'? It's not your surname, right?"  
  
Castiel grabs Dean before he collides against the wall and passes an arm around his waist. His friend stumbles on his feet, drunk, and mutters an half-apology. It turns out, four purple nurples and two beers are too much for Dean to handle and Castiel has half-carry him to his apartment.  
  
The apartment Dean shares with Sam.  
  
"No, it's the name of the previous owner," replies Castiel. Dean would probably forget this in the morning, but his blurry eyes look at Castiel like he's actually interested. "I kept it. Seemed better than Castiel's."  
  
Dean chuckles again, amused. They reach the door, but Dean doesn't even try to flip out the keys, he licks his chapped lips, smirking.  
  
"You've got a funny name, Cas, but I like it. I like you."  
  
Dean grabs the collar of Castiel's trenchcoat and pulls him closer with a hungry look in his inebriated eyes. Castiel thinks Dean is going to kiss him,  _he wants him to_ , but the door of the apartment opens before they lips can meet.  
  
Sam is in boxer and t-shirt and gives both of them a dirty look.  
  
"Sammy!" Dean quickly leaps on Sam, chuckling like a mad person when the other catches him and pulls him against his chest. "Cas can drink an entire liquor store and remain sober! It's not like you, pussy!"  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and Castiel wants to be buried six feet under, feeling the guilt eating his insides: he went out with Dean, brought him drunk and almost kissed him, god, he's never done something like this. He really likes Dean, but what was Castiel thinking? Sam is Dean's boyfriend, he will be furious and Castiel has never been a couple-wrecker.  
  
"My apologies for this," murmurs Castiel. "I tried to stop him, but he ordered all those shots, don't be mad, he didn't mean what he was doing, it's my fault, he must have thought I was you and –"  
  
"It's fine," replies Sam. Castiel shuts up, embarrassed for his uncontrollable babbling and his stupid hopes. "Dean is usually wasted when he goes out. I'll put him in bed. Thanks for bringing him home safe and sound."  
  
Castiel nods and leave them alone.  
  
  
  
  
"So, Sam said something very funny."  
  
Castiel puts the butter down, his nails digging instinctively into the soft mess. He quickly cleans his fingers with his apron, leaving a yellowish stain on the cloth, but he doesn't really care. His heart is beating crazily in his chest and he hopes that some customer enters in the cafe or wants to pay for their lunch or anything else to make Dean leave him alone in the kitchen, but no such luck.  
  
"Sam said you thought I wanted to kiss him, last night."  
  
Castiel blushes. "Alcohol inebriates. Sam shouldn't blame you for – I mean, I know you were thinking that you were kissing him, not me."  
  
Dean grimaces. "That's really what I  _don't_  want to do with my brother."  
  
Castiel is confused. Why bring Dean's brother into the conversation? His little brother is against Dean and Sam's relationship?  
  
"I don't understand. Is your brother against your relationship with Sam?"  
  
"Sam  _is_  my little brother."  
  
Castiel opens his mouth, then closes it shut, all under Dean's amused gaze. He takes some time to understand the words fully. When he met Sam, Dean introduced him as simply 'Sam', he didn't specify that he was his brother. Nor his boyfriend.  
  
"What do you mean? You said you have a little brother, but you two don't act like you are brothers."  
  
"We're very close, and trust me, he's my little brother even if he's a Sasquatch."  
  
Dean laughs at his expression, but he becomes serious when Castiel moves into his personal space, stopping only when they're one breath away.  
  
"Sam is not your boyfriend."  
  
"He's not."  
  
"He's your brother."  
  
"And he finds very funny you think of us as lovers."  
  
"So, when you tried to kiss me –"  
  
Dean smiles. "I knew exactly who I wanted to kiss."  
  
"You're not inebriated now."  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
Castiel kisses him.  
  
  
  
  
"You two are weird," comments Sam.  
  
Castiel presses against Dean's side, letting his boyfriend sliding an arm around his waist and tugging him closer. The cafe is crowded and for the occasion Dean's friend Jo is helping behind the counter, leaving the patrons – yes, plural – to spend time with some of the customers.  
  
The cafe remained closed the last week for renovation and today is the reopening.  _'DeLuca'_  is no more, now the cafe is called  _'Dean & Castiel'_ after the names of both patrons. Just for today, Dean convinced Castiel to wander out of the kitchen.  
  
Now that the menus are showing both their names, Castiel takes a look at them and he istantly feels less awkward. Of course, Dean is helping, keeping him plastered to his side.  
  
After the little misunderstanding with Sam, Castiel and Dean's brother become friends, especially since Sam has taken interest in passing to their cafe every day during his lunch break.  
  
Sam is now munching his breakfast, sipping his latte and shooting looks to his left side.  
  
"So, we're the weird ones," replies Dean. "That's funny, Sam, considering you're the one who is pining over a dude you know nothing about."  
  
At Castiel's interrogative stare, Dean explains, careless of Sam's shushing. "Sammy here is having a crush on that blonde guy sitting at table three."  
  
The said guy usually comes with his laptop, sits over there, and orders coffee and blueberry pie until lunch time, when he switch to salad and a burger. Castiel knows for sure that his usual spot was at another table, but over the past few weeks, he started to sit at table three. Which happens to have a good view to the counter.  
  
"His name is Lucifer. He's a writer," Castiel says. Dean and Sam stop their bickering and looks at him. "I can introduce you to him."  
  
"Why do you know him?" Dean's voice has a funny edge, like he's jealous. "Ex?"  
  
"More like half-brother."  
  
Dean groans. "We're a walking cliché." He quickly gets over the shock, looking at Sam chuckling. "Don't laugh, Sammy. You belong to this incestuous foursome too."  
  
Sam turns pale. "Don't ever talk about a foursome between us." But he shoots another quick glance to Lucifer.  
  
Dean looks at Castiel. "You never talk to him, though."  
  
"Lucifer likes to keep to himself."  
  
"I see I family resemblance."  
  
"You didn't say the same thing when you met my brother Gabriel."  
  
Dean snorts. "Of course not, your brother hit on me as soon as you introduced him to me."  
  
Castiel remembers that pretty well. "But I wanted to do the same the first time we met. Does it count?"  
  
Dean laughs. "Yes, it does."


End file.
